justdancefandomcom-20200222-history
She’s Got Me Dancing
"She's Got Me Dancing" 'by ''Tommy Sparks is featured on Just Dance 3, Just Dance Wii 2, and Just Dance Now. Dancer The dancer is a man, he pretends to be a famous person, wearing an orange and black checkered shirt with a light blue collar. He is wearing a yellow glove with black sparkly pants. The dancer is also wearing green shoes with yellow lines on them. He is also wearing aqua blue hipster glasses which make him look nerdy. '''Just Dance Now The coach remains relatively similar in the remake, just slightly brighter. However, he now transforms during the night-time scenes. During those scenes, his colors are inverted. His pants remain unchanged. When he transitions, he can be seen in a very faint shade of blue and purple. Background The background is outside during a camp-out with a recreational vehicle in the back of the dancer. There is also a Disco Hub in the far back near some tents. When the dancer 'drums', stars in shades of bright colours appear on the ground. Just Dance Now In the remake, the routine takes place in a hill near a campsite. The background looks as if it was folded with origami paper. It switches between a day and night scene; during the day, the background is bright and green. The mountains in the background can be seen in a shade of tan brown, some blue rocks can be seen, direction arrows can be seen near the dancer and little camp buildings can be seen in the far background. White clouds and a yellow sun can also be seen in the sky. At night, the entire background takes on a dark blue 'filter' and the arrows and buildings shine up neon-style. The summits of the mountains also glow. The moon, as well as comets shooting from the sky, also appear. The stars from the original background also appear when the dancer 'drums'. During the part before the chorus, both backgrounds switch for a few seconds. When the chorus hits, the day scene comes out and some beavers can be seen appearing behind the rocks. Note that each scene switch involves triangles breaking out and moving to form the next scene. Gold Moves Classic There are a total of 3 Gold Moves in this routine: Gold Moves 1 and 2: Raise both of your hands up to your head. Gold Move 3: Move your right hand to the side of your head and have your left hand out. shesgotmedancingm1and2.png|Gold Move 1 & 2 shesgotmedancinlastgm.png|Gold Move 3 SGMD GM1.gif|Gold Moves 1 and 2 in-game(Just Dance Now) SGMD GM2.gif|Gold Move 3 in-game(Just Dance Now) Mashup There is only one Gold Move in the Mashup: Gold Move: Raise both of your hands up to your head. shesgotmedancingm1and2.png|Gold Move Mashup She's Got Me Dancing has an unlockable Mashup on Just Dance 3. Dancers (No Repeats) *'She's Got Me Dancing '(JD3) *''Apache (Jump On It)'' (JD3) *''D.A.N.C.E.'' (JD2) *''Hey Boy Hey Girl'' (JD3) *''I Want You Back'' (JD2) *''Giddy on Up (Giddy on Out)'' (JD3) *''Holiday'' (JD2) *''Move Your Feet'' (JD2) Appearances in Mashups She's Got Me Dancing is featured in the following Mashups: * Blame It on the Boogie * Candy * Chiwawa' (Nerds)' * Da Funk * Disturbia * Gonna Make You Sweat (Everybody Dance Now) * (I've Had) The Time Of My Life * Never Gonna Give You Up * Prince Ali * Rich Girl * Stuck On A Feeling '(Suit Up!)' * #thatPOWER * ''Uptown Funk'''' ''(Behind the Scenes) Captions She's Got Me Dancing appears in Party Master Modes. Here are the captions attributed to the dance moves: * Clap Dance * Fashion Snap * Nice Guy Serenade * Pop Walk * Sparkle 'N' Snap * Step In Style Trivia *In the Da Funk Mashup, the dancer's Pictogram color is changed from orange to dark blue. * The dancer resembles the dancers from Jerk It Out and P4 from You're the First, the Last, My Everything, but the resemblance is owed more to the hairstyle than to other physical features. * This dancer appears in the background of Uptown Funk. Gallery Gotmedancing.jpg|She's Got Me Dancing shegotmellal.png|Shes's Got Me Dancing Gotmedancingmashup.png|She's Got Me Dancing (Mashup) gotmedancing_cover@2x.jpg|JDNOW Cover Screenshot 2015-01-24-18-16-06-1.png|What It looks like selecting it from the phone ShesgotmeMenu.png|She's Got Me Dancing on Just Dance 3 dancingbubble.png|Bubble She's Got Me Dancin' JD4 Avatar.png|''Just Dance 4'' Avatar 49 2.png|Just Dance 2014 Avatar assdsadsa.png|''Just Dance 2015'' Avatar SGMD.png SGMD2.png SGMD REMAKE.png|JDNOW Remake Dancer shesgotmedancingmashupmb.png|The Mashup Menu Bubble shesgotmedancingdancerbubble.png|The Dancer Bubble gotmedancing_pictos.png|Pictograms Videos File:Tommy Sparks - She's Got Me Dancing File:Just Dance 3 - She's Got Me Dancing - 5* Stars File:Just_Dance_3_Dance_Mashup_She%27s_Got_Me_Dancing She's Got Me Dancing - Just Dance Now (720p HD) File:She's Got Me Dancing JDNOW Category:00's Category:Songs Category:Solo Songs Category:Solo Males Category:Hard Songs Category:Average Songs Category:Songs with Mash Ups Category:Mehdi Kerkouche Category:R&B Songs Category:Pop Songs Category:Songs without alternate routines Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2014 Category:Songs in Just Dance Wii 2 Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance Wii U Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2015 Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 4 Category:Songs in Just Dance Now Category:Songs with remakes in Just Dance Now Category:Songs in Just Dance Unlimited